


Officer Evans

by stevergxrs



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Choking, Cop Fetish, Dom Chris Evans, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevergxrs/pseuds/stevergxrs
Summary: After being cast as "Bill" in the Broadway play Lobby Hero, He gets to try on his new costume. Who knew you had a Cop Kink.





	Officer Evans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to @mrs-squirrel-chester for being an awesome beta and pretty much pushing me to finish this one shot.

 

 

“Babe?” you called out as you entered the apartment you and Chris, your boyfriend of  two years,Chris shared.

 

“Upstairs!” Chris shouted at you. You placed your purse on the dining room table and pulled off your black blazer, hanging it on the back of one of the chairs.

 

“Upstairs, yeah, but where are you?” you asked, walking up the flight of stairs and into the hallway that led to the bedroom.

 

“Bathroom,” he replied simply. “Trying on this new costume for Lobby Hero. How was your day doll?” he asked.

 

You sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off your heels. “Work sucks, as usual,” you groaned, massaging the inside of your foot. “Gregg’s been ridin’ my ass all day today.”

 

“Wait, what?” he asked, not sure if he heard you correctly.

You giggled. “You know what I mean, babe.” After rolling your eyes, you gave Chris more information. “Anyways, Gregg’s been driving me crazy with all these new cases coming in, I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

 

Being an attorney was stressful. Sure, it was great pay and you have your own hours, but ever since your boss, Gregg, made you partner at the firm, his friend Marty decided to retire, and the transition of clients and cases had been… well… hell, if you were being honest.

 

The bathroom door flew open and your jaw instantly hit the floor. “Holy. Shit,” was all you managed to say at the sight of your boyfriend.

 

Chris stood there, dressed as a New York City Police Officer, holding the cap in his hands, and clipped to his right hip were a fake gun and a set of silver handcuffs. “So…” he drawled out, already knowing your reaction by the look on your face, “how do I look?”

 

You were left speechless. Chris took three steps towards you and used his thumb to pull your bottom lip from your teeth. “Doll?” he whispered.

 

You got up from the bed and wrapped your arms around his neck, gently scraping the back of his head with your fingernails. “Did you dye your hair again?” you questioned him.

 

He threw his head back in laughter, clutching his left pectoral muscle. You couldn’t help but join in and laugh, his laugh was that infectious.

 

“Okay, but all jokes aside, does it look okay?” he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

 

“It looks great babe,” you answered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. “How long do you have the suit for?” you asked, brushing off some imaginary lint off of his shoulder.

 

“I have to give it back tomorrow.” He gave you a smirk. “Why? What did you have in mind, doll?”

 

You trailed your fingers down his firm chest and grabbed his navy blue tie, pulling him closer to you. “Well, I was thinking that maybe you could use those handcuffs on me,” you replied, your voice low and sultry, eliciting a low chuckle from your boyfriend.

 

“And why is that?” he asked, cocking up an eyebrow at you.

 

“I’ve been a very bad girl, Officer.” You leaned in and whispered and  pulled your head away and shot him a wink.

 

“Fuck.” Chris groaned as he pulled you back towards his body and crashed his lips onto yours.

 

To say you needed this kind of release was an understatement. Between working non-stop for the past few months and Chris almost always gone, you hardly had any time to spend with each other.

 

His lips left yours and trailed from your jawline down to your throat. “You’ve been a very bad girl, haven’t you?” he murmured against your throat.

 

“Yes, officer,” you moaned obscenely.

 

“Well then, Miss, if you don’t want to go to jail…” he trailed off, circling around you until he stopped behind you. “Then you’ll do as I say. Understood?”

 

A shiver danced down your spine. “Yes officer,” you repeated in a smaller voice.

 

“Good girl,” he praised you, coming to stand in front of you and leaning back against the dresser.  “Take off your clothes.”

 

You did as you were told in unbuttoning your white blouse and letting it drop to the hardwood floor, revealing your black lacy bra.

 

Chris’ eyes became a shade darker and he clenched his jaw, “Now the skirt.

 

You complied and reached around behind you, pulling down on the zipper and letting it drop to the floor, pooling around your feet.

 

“Fuck, babe,” Chris breathed out in his heavy Bostonian accent, palming himself through his slacks. “You look beautiful.”  

 

He was referring to the matching black lace panties and garter you were wearing.

 

“Honey? Focus,” you spoke up, snapping him back into character.

“Right, sorry,” he nodded.

 

He cleared his throat, getting himself back into character. “Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your back,” he ordered with authority.

 

“Yes, officer,” you answered, slowly getting on your knees and putting your hands behind your back.

 

He praised you for following his orders, making your cunt wetter by the second. Who knew you had a praise kink?

 

“Now,” Chris spoke, snapping you from your thoughts, “I’m going to handcuff you and then…” he crouched down to eye-level with you, grabbing you by the jaw, “I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Would you like that?” He cocked his head to the side.

 

You nodded eagerly as you watched your boyfriend move behind you, pulling the cool, silver handcuffs from his waist, and placed them over your wrists.

 

“They’re not too tight are they?” your boyfriend asked softly, making sure that you were still comfortable. Which to be honest, made your heart swell.

 

“They’re perfect baby,” you smiled weakly.

 

“Good.” Chris returned a smile of his own before finally straightening himself up.

 

You watched in awe as Chris began to unbuckle his belt, salivating at the thought of his hard cock in your mouth.

 

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to mid-thigh, along with his black boxer briefs, letting his thick, hard cock springing free, the tip red and angry, leaking with pre-cum.

 

He inched his cock to your mouth. “Open,” he ordered as he began to slowly stroke his cock.

 

You wanted to tease him so you shook your head no.

 

Immediately, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled back enough for you to feel your scalp sting. “I said open,” he gritted through his teeth.

 

You opened your mouth and let his cock slide inside, wrapping your lips around his girth and started to suck. And fuck, if you weren’t turned on even more when Chris let out the most obscene and pornographic moan from his lips as you relaxed your throat and took him deeper.

 

“Aw fuck.” He tightened his grip on your hair. “Takin’ my cock so good, doll,” he grunted, starting to thrust his hips.

 

All you could do was moan as Chris continued to fuck your face. Saliva dripped from your chin, but you didn’t care. You needed this. You needed Chris. The room was filled with wet, sucking sounds, and grunts from your boyfriend who had allowed his head to loll back.

 

“Oh my god,” he grunted before yanking your head back, making you gasp as his cock slipped from your mouth.

 

After stepping free of the pants and boxer briefs around his ankles, Chris helped you back to your feet and turned you around, taking the handcuffs off your wrists. He turned you back to face him and he kissed you hungrily, expertly undoing your bra and tossing it aside, then slowly guided you to the bed.

 

“You okay?” he asked as he laid you you back on the mattress.

 

You bit your lip and nodded. “What are you waiting for officer,” you cooed, leaning back on your elbows. “Fuck me.”

 

He quickly rid himself of the dark blue shirt as you pulled your panties down your smooth legs. He climbed on top of you and crashed his lips against yours as you wrapped your legs around his trim waist.

 

“Fuck, doll, he moaned, teasing your entrance with his cock. “So fuckin’ wet for me.”

 

“Well, you really know how to make a girl wet,” you sassed mere seconds before he pushed into you.

 

You threw you head back into the pillow and moaned loudly at the feel of your muscles adjusting to Chris’ size. “Oh, fuck, baby,” you groaned as he slowly pulled out and then pushed himself back in.

 

He sucked in a breath. “Fuckin’ tight,” he growled in his Bostonian accent. With his fingers digging bruises into your skin, he draped your legs over his shoulders, practically bending you in half.

 

You dug your nails into his shoulders as he continued to fuck you into the mattress, the squeaks of the coils echoing the wet slapping sounds of your bodies connecting over and over again.

 

“So good, baby!” you cried out as Chris sped up his thrusts.

 

He dropped your legs from his shoulders and pulled out of you. “Come on, doll,” he tapped your leg. “Hands and knees.”

 

You did as you were told and got on your hands and knees, facing the mirror that was in front of the bed.

 

You felt his large hands massage your ass, pulling the cheeks apart, his fingers digging deep. “God you have such a perfect ass,” he moaned, lining himself up with your entrance.

 

“Well, I do try my best,” you sassed again, earning a slap on your right cheek, making you yelp in surprise excitement.

 

“Don’t be a smartass,” he ground out through clenched teeth as he slowly entered you.

 

“Fuck!” You arched your back as your hands clutched the bed sheets while Chris sped up his thrusts again.

 

You closed your eyes, but then felt Chris’ hand make contact with your ass again, relishing in the delicious sting. “Keep your eyes open, doll,” he huffed.

 

You did as you were told and opened your eyes, looking at the mirror again, watching in disbelief at the sight in front of you. Chris’ newly-colored hair was tousled, a wild look in his cerulean eyes, and he was biting his perfect bottom lip.

“So fuckin good, baby,” he praised in a raspy growl before wrapping his hand around your throat and pulling you up so that your back was flushed to his chest. His other hand left your hip and trailed down to your wet pussy, rubbing your throbbing clit.

 

“Oh my, god, Chris, fuck yes!” you shouted, not caring if the neighbors complained.

 

“You see what you do to me?” You heard him say.

 

You were so fucking close, feeling the coil inside you about to snap, when suddenly, he stopped rubbing your clit and pulled his cock out, dragging you back onto the mattress, the both of you facing each other.

 

He hitched your leg over his hip and snaked his hand down to grab the base of his cock, lining it up against your pussy and teasing you again by slowly running it up and down your cunt.

 

“Beg,” he ordered.

 

“Fuck me, officer,” you moaned, but he kept denying what you wanted.

 

“Say please,” he rasped, starting to lose control.

 

“Please fuck me, officer,” you pleaded, not giving a fuck if you sounded needy.

 

He slowly sank into you and captured your lips with his, drowning out the moan you let out. His mouth slanted over yours, making the kiss deeper. His hands wrapped around your hips in almost a vise like grip and brought them down against his own, matching his own thrusts.

 

“Fuck, Chris, I’m close,” you whispered against his lips.

 

He let out a whimper and nodded. “I gotcha doll.” He rolled on his back with you on top, placing your hands on his chest to balance yourself.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed as he gripped your hips again, fingertips digging into the skin, fucking himself into you.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” you as the coil inside you snapped. Your vision went white and you collapsed onto his chest as his thrusts became erratic and came with an obscene moan.

 

“You okay?” Chris asked after you both came down from your highs.

 

You hummed a yes, placing a kiss on his chest. “I missed you so much baby.” You looked up at him.

 

You felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled, “I missed you too doll.”

 

You got off of Chris so that he could get up from bed, walking over to the bathroom while you were enjoying the view. He came back a few moments later holding a washcloth in his hand. He crawled back into bed and used the washcloth to clean you up.

 

You couldn’t help but notice the look of concern on his face. “Chris? You okay?”

 

He tossed the washcloth aside and laid back in bed, pulling you close to him. “I’m nervous about this play Y/N,” he confessed. “I’ve wanted to be in a play on Broadway since I was kid and I’m just afra-“

 

“Shhhhh.” You placed a finger on his lips, effectively cutting him off. “It’s just brain noise remember? You’re gonna kill this role Chris,” you assured him, placing a small peck on his lips. “Just like you do with all your other roles.”

 

He pressed a kiss to your forehead, “That’s why you’re my best girl.”


End file.
